


one hundred percent

by Marvellous



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Not beta-read, Or not, There are only 61 fics for this pairing, could be au, lets raise that number yah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvellous/pseuds/Marvellous
Summary: Scott propped himself up on one elbow, squinting at the bright sunlight streaming in through the windows before looking up at his boyfriend, “Hey do me a favor.”“Hm?”“Hold this?” Scott asked as he held out his hand.Unimpressed, a fully dressed Sam raised his eyebrows at the other man, “This…is your hand.”A chirp of amusement left Scott’s parted lips as he hummed, “Yeah.”





	one hundred percent

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by one of those OTP prompts on tumblr.  
> This pairing is severely underrated. So much potential!

The soft thump of a pillow over his head was enough to make Scott wake up, though that didn’t make it a quicker or altogether easy process.

“Come on, we’re gonna be late,” a voice sounded from the other side of the room, followed by drawers opening and articles of clothing being tossed onto the bed. 

“Sam,” Scott said seriously, eyes still closed, “We don’t have an appointment, how could we be late?”

“It’s been known to happen,” Sam pointed out accusingly as he came and stood beside Scott’s side of the bed.

Scott propped himself up on one elbow, squinting at the bright sunlight streaming in through the windows before looking up at his boyfriend, “Hey do me a favor.”

“Hm?”

“Hold this?” Scott asked as he held out his hand. 

Unimpressed, a fully dressed Sam raised his eyebrows at the other man, “This…is your hand.”

A chirp of amusement left Scott’s parted lips as he hummed, “Yeah.”

“What? Do I have to pull you out of bed myself?”

“Nope,” Scott scoffed with amusement before he rolled over onto his back, giving his boyfriend’s hand a tug as he did so he landed on top of him.

Sam huffed as he straightened his arms out and hovered over the other, fully meaning to get up and walk away from the shenanigans, but instead he just shook his head, “You’re an idiot.”

“Ouch,” Scott put a hand over his heart as he grinned, “Yet, you adore me.”

Sam rolled his eyes before a fond smile found his lips, tugging relentlessly at the corners.

Scott’s eyes lit up as he reached a hand up to brush over the promise of a smile on Sam’s face, “Who else can make you smile before nine in the morning? No, seriously. Name one person. Go ahead. I’ll wait.”

“You’re kind of putting me on the spot, here,” Sam countered, pretending to give it some serious thought, “Give me a second and I’m sure I can think of someone.”

“Or…..” Scott trailed off, quirking an eyebrow, “You can just admit you are completely, totally, utterly, enamoured with me.”

“Alright, alright, you got me,” the smile on Sam’s lips only grew as he chuckled, “Can we go now?”

“Uhh,” Scott held one of Sam’s wrist tight as he pondered this, “Maybe. If you admit it.”

The smile turned to a smirk as Sam looked into Scott’s eyes and easily confessed, “I am totally, one hundred percent in love with you, and sometimes, if you’re lucky, that’s enough to make me smile before nine in the morning.”

Scott revelled in the glow of the words for a moment before he sighed happily. He gently pushed Sam back so he could begin actually getting out of bed, quickly gathering the clothes that had been tossed at him earlier.

“What’s the rush all of a sudden?”

“I have to brush my teeth so I can kiss you,” Scott muttered as he left the bedroom.

Sam chuckled to himself as he leaned back into the plush mattress. Definitely one hundred percent, he thought to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Kudos/comments always much appreciated <3


End file.
